


Early Borg Gets The Worm

by princeofylisse



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bonding, F/F, First Date, also the title is so funny I hate and love that I thought of it, basically science gals loving each other, gals being....very good pals, it's very suggestive at parts so......yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofylisse/pseuds/princeofylisse
Summary: Jadzia Dax, the wonderful and charming Trill asks Seven out on a date. Although nervous at first, they soon ease into it and have tender moments.





	Early Borg Gets The Worm

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my boyfriend for this because he suggested I write this. Sorry if this isn't very good, I rushed towards the end because I simply was too excited. Maybe I'll write another piece to this another time. Enjoy gals being pals. I know this is a weird pairing, but I thought they would be cute together. Oh, and this fic is super AU. I didn't even look at any dates so it's probably very inaccurate to the Star Trek timeline, sorry!

Seven wasn’t so sure of this. 

Now, she knew it was silly- but this was her actual date. Someone was very much invested in going out with her. Seven wouldn’t go as far as to say she was nervous, but she was quite unsure of the situation. About a few weeks ago, Seven had met Jadzia, a very interesting science officer. The former Borg Drone had currently had been living on Earth for some time now, due to finally getting to the planet, and hadn’t expected to be meeting so many people. All the socializing made her ultimately anxious, not that she showed it- most likely only a few of her friends on Voyager could tell by her facial expressions. 

After their first meeting, Seven kept bumping into Jadzia so to speak. She wondered why. Jadzia said she would be on Earth for over four weeks, since Captain Sisko, her best friend was visiting family. Although Jadzia didn’t tell her that Captain Sisko and she was close, the former drone inferred it. The Borg saw the two interacting a few times, and seemed more than just co-workers, but not in a romantic way. Seven liked watching humans interact with each other, it was an odd pastime but it also somehow gained more humanity to her, and also gave her something to go off of when she talked to other people. 

Things seemed to go from friendly to ambiguous, quickly. Jadzia seemed like a flirtatious woman, not in a hurtful way- but a nice, energetic way that kept her guessing. Seven did raise her eyebrow often at Jadzia’s actions but didn’t feel annoyed, in fact, she felt...charmed by any move the Trill tried on her. So much so that she accepted the invitation to go out with her to dinner. Seven thought about the encounter a lot, despite it happening two days earlier. 

They had been walking on the busy streets of New Orleans, which Seven hadn’t meant to stay at New Orleans long. Originally the Borg was going to stay in San Francisco, but a scientific job in Louisiana caught her interest. Too bad it wasn’t anything like when she read about it on her PADD. Jadzia offered to help her with looking for jobs, Seven did appreciate that. Anyway, they had been walking, when Jadzia started to talk about romance to her, then an idea of a date came up. Which was when the Trill took her chance, asking Seven out which was accepted. 

Which is where Seven was now. Not in the same place as the asking took place, of course, but they currently were walking to a nearby cafe to sit out, when Jadzia started up a conversation like she always did. 

“So, Seven. Tell me more about yourself?” She had said casually. Seven frowned, trying to understand why she was asking something so trivial. Nevertheless, she responded. 

“I do not understand what you mean. There is nothing else to report on about myself.” 

A laugh erupted, one that made Jadzia almost fall over. She did not understand what was so funny. The woman raised her eyebrow, like she often did, and gently touched the Trill’s arm, in order to stop her from their walking. “Explain. What is so ridiculous about my statement?” 

Jadzia kept laughing- but it wasn’t one of malice, judging from her expression. Jadzia genuinely saw something amusing about her, but Seven didn’t understand what. 

“It’s just- You’re so uptight!” She patted the woman’s shoulder lightly, as Seven tilted her head.  
“You’re always formal too, you should try to lighten up. I don’t think I’ve seen a crack of a smile from you. Are Borg always this serious?” Jadzia grinned. 

Said Borg shook her head. She could never figure out this playful woman, who loved to smile and laugh. It was a contrast to her well, serious nature. “They are, in order to retain the sense of decorum within the Collectives.” 

The Trill gave her a look of ruminating as if musing upon the words Seven spoken. Finally, Jadzia gave her a small smile and shook her head. “Nevermind. So, Seven of Nine, how has Earth been to you? I honestly don’t come here often.” She absentmindedly looked around, as if to prove her point. 

“It can be….overwhelming at times. There are more people than I am used to, and they are prone to staring. However I have adapted to this, in some ways, Voyager is not much different to Earth itself.” The science officer was going to reply when they reached a place suitable for their date. It was homey, but not crowded either. In no time they sat down in the back of the building, which Seven was thankful for. If she were to sit in the front, thanks to her enhanced hearing, she would have heard every conversation going on. Which, though used to it, could be intense. In the back, she could still hear various exchanges between people, but it was less intense than what it would have been. 

When they sat down, Jadzia rested her head on her hand, grinning that charming grin. It made Seven’s heart flutter lightly, but she refused to show how she felt on the inside, turning to a cold, default expression instead. They talked idly for most of the date, mostly scientific topics came up, but then Jadzia pried gently about Seven’s personal life once more. Seven decided it was time to ask the other what her life was like, instead. 

“Lieutenant, you have been quite interested in my life.You, instead, should tell me more about yourself.” She tried to be persuading and legitimately wanted to get to know the science officer that, had obviously taken an interest in her. Jadzia shrugged and then asked the waitress for a drink. Seven politely declined, stating that she needed no liquid nourishment as of right now.  
“I don’t know where to begin. Surely, a simple joined Trill like me can’t as interesting as you may think.” She gave a wink. 

“I am sorry, Lieutenant Dax, but I must disagree. You have… Fascinated me, far beyond what I thought could happen. You have a very confusing humor at times, but I can see you truly care about those around you, and that I admire.” 

Dax looked shocked, not expecting such a compliment from the Borg. Her cheeks had a dusting of light pink on them and smiled dreamily. “Wow, I didn’t expect to be complimented! No complaining here, though. I enjoy your company too, Seven. You act guarded, but I’m hoping to tear those walls down.” Jadzia fired back at her, in an almost seductive tone. A shiver went through her spine but in a good way. 

Seven, caught up in the moment, placed her hand lightly on Jadzia’s right hand. It felt right, in a way. The Trill’s hand was cold- almost on par with an ice cube, perhaps even colder. The other woman gasped softly, and Seven took pride in surprising her two times today. She had to stop herself from smirking. “You may do whatever you want,” Seven said lowly. Then, not missing a beat, Jadzia moved forward, looking at her with those enchanting blue eyes. 

“Oh, trust me, I will.” She whispered, almost a purr and finally made their lips meet. Seven felt like time stopped, as cheesy holonovels would put it. Truthfully, she wished they were alone now, instead of in public. They tore away but looked at each other longingly. “Would you oppose if I suggested we go somewhere more private to...Continue this?” 

Jadzia shook her head, and lightly touched Seven’s face with affection in her face and eyes, then replied. “No, not at all. In fact, I was going to suggest the same.” The two left and tried not to touch each other as much because it simply felt too electric to handle in public.


End file.
